What have i done?
by princesspapoy
Summary: Austin and Ally get into a big fight when Ally breaks the news she's leaving for California, which end their relationship. What will happen 5 years later when they meet each other again? Horrible at summary. definitely end in auslly.
1. The fight

Chapter 1

**Ally's P.O.V. :**

It was a normal day for everyone here in Miami, but not me. Today's the day I'm telling Austin, my boyfriend of 8 months, that I'm leaving for California because my dad opened another Sonic Boom there a few months before Austin and I started dating. Turns out they had much more customers than us. I don't know how Austin will react. I have no choice. Right now I'm in the park, waiting for Austin. I don't know id he'll leave me or..

"Ally! Is everything okay?" Austin asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Austin, I have something to tell you," I said.

"What's wrong, Alls?" He ask worried.

"Well you know my dad opened another Sonic Boom in California right?" I half asked half said.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"Austin said.

I let a few tears drop.

"Austin, there's no easy way to say this but I'm leaving tomorrow for California," I said looking at the ground and crying.

I didn't get a respond so I looked up and saw Austin furious.

"WHAT! ALLY, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE'VE GONE THIS FAR IN OUR RELATIONSHIP AND NOW YOU WANT TO END IT!" Austin yelled.

"Of course not, i don't want to leave Miami at all, " I explained calmly.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS NOT AN EXCUSE TO LEAVE ME!" Austin was beyond furious.

I started getting very angry.

"YOU THINK I WOULD LEAVE YOU!HOW STUPID ARE YOU,"I shouted at him.

"WHATEVER ALLY! WE'RE OVER! O-V-E-R! GO LIVE YOUR STUPID, NON-SOCIAL LIVE, I'D RATHER HAVE SOMEONE BETTER THAN A WEIRDO LIKE YOU! MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH KIRA, SHE'S A MUCH BETTER PERSON THAN YOU, I CAN CONTINUE MY CAREER ALONE, YOUR JUST ANOTHER GIRL I CAN REPLACE!" Austin shouted.

I didn't say anything just started running home sobbing. After a few minutes, i arrived home. Dad was in the living room, he must have heard me walk in because he turn his head around. When he saw me he directly asked.

"Ally-gator, you okay?"

I told dad everything and he told me to finish packing and reassured me that everything was gonna be alright.

**Austin's P.O.V. :**

What have I done? I just lost the best girl in my life. I know it's for her dad's business but can't he let her stay, I have tried calling Ally for like 10 times. Right now I am outside of her house, I rang the doorbell and guess who answered it? Lester Dawson.

" Hi , can i talk to Ally?" I said hoping he would let me in.

He just stood there with an angry look on his face. Uh-oh

"Go Austin, Ally doesn't need you, " He growled angrily slamming the door in my face.

What's the point? I started walking away but then i heard a faint sobbing noise, Ally i thought.

WHAT HAVE I DONE!

**Authors note :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Hey guys hoped you like the 1st chapter, Please Please Please review and tell me if you like it so far,this is my first time writing fanfic so.. yeah **

**I promise I'll update in a few. **

**Well, until next time.. Bye!**

**-princesspapoy **


	2. 5 years later

**Hey guys, I'm back! A big thank you for the reviews..**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything except for the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**5 YEARS LATER**

**Ally's P.O.V. :**

It's been 5 years since the "incident", I haven't heard from either Austin or Dez. Trish moved to California 2 years after I did and now we live in one apartment. I am currently 21 and of course single. It's just, I still have feelings for Austin, but he's probably dating or engaged to Kira Starr and he really hurt me.

"Ally, I'm going shopping, you wanna come?" Trish asked.

"No thanks, I'd rather -" I was cut off by Trish.

"You'd rather stay home and think about your feelings," She said rolling her eyes.

"Just call him, tell him you still like him, and BOOM! Happily ever after!" She said smiling.

"NO WAY! He's probably dating someone or something," I said.

"Allyyyyyy" Trish said dragging the y. "I told you he's single, everyone knows it except for you!"

Trish keeps on saying these things about Austin being single, and when I ask where she knows that? Of course she answers: THE MAGAZINE!

"I need to think," I said calmly.

"And eat a bucket of fruity minty swirl?" Trish asked already knowing my answer.

"Yup!" I said going to the fridge.

"Bye!"Trish said.

I was about to reply but Trish just slammed the door, typical Trish.

**Austin's P.O.V. :**

5 years, since the fight happened. All i know now is that she's living with Trish. I made the BIGGEST mistake of my life. I really LOVE her. I am now living in Miami with my best freckled friend, Dez and currently single. I wish that i can reverse time. I am stressing out. My careers kinda going down. Starr records got me a new songwriter, a horrible one, but I have to live with it.

"Hey Buddy, you okay?" Dez asked walking in, patting a box.

"Dez, why are you patting a box?"I asked confused.

"Huh? oh, I'm not patting a box I'm patting a -"

" MY LIZARD" Dez shouted running to his room.

"hahaha" I laughed.

Typical Dez

**Authors note:**

**Guys i apologize it's kinda short, i'll update in a hour or so, hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**bye!**

**-princesspapoy**


	3. CALIFORNIA, BABY!

Chapter 3

**Austin's P.O.V. :**

Well today was suppose to be my day off, but Jimmy suddenly told me to go to Starr Records A.S.A.P . So now, I am in his office sitting down with Dez beside me. Waiting for Jimmy to say something.

"So Austin, I called you here today to tell you something" Jimmy said. "Well Starr Records is moving to California"

CALIFORNIA! CALI-FREAKIN-FORNIA! I get to see Ally!

"REALLY?" I literally shouted.

"Yes Austin, you and Dez will be living moving there in 3 days" He replied.

"ooh, don't they have flying animals there!" Dez asked excitedly.

"Yes Dez, of course they do," I said sarcastically.

"YYYAAAAAYYY!" Dez shouted. "I'm going packing now!"

In a blink of an eye, Dez was gone.

"You should start packing, Austin" Jimmy said.

"Bye, Jimmy" I said.

He just gave me a small nod and muttered a quick by. I'm gonna see Ally again! That is if I can find her.. I am soo excited!

**The day Austin and Dez move to California. (A/N : couldn't think of a shorter one, hehe)**

**Austin's P.O.V. :**

Today's the day I'm leaving Miami, my parents went to work earlier than usual for some occasion, it sucks but I'm fine with it. Right now me and Dez are boarding the plane.

"Austin!Austin! Wouldn't it be great too just look at the flying animals?" Dez asked very excited.

I didn't reply, all i thought about is _Ally, Ally, Ally, All-_

"Thinking bout' Ally, yes?" He asked already knowing.

" Dezzz,"I whined.

"Don't worry cause I'm _THE LOVE WHISPERER" _He said.

"No one calls you that," I said a bit confused.

"JUST TELL ME!" He said frustrated.

"OK, OK, OK, OK, I LOVE ALLY!" I literally shouted.

"Oh, that's old news, I mean its your fault you broke up with her even though, she still wanted to be with you, you let your selfish self take over and-" I cut him off.

"DEZ! not helping ya know," I stated as if it was obvious.

"Sorry, let's get in the plane," He said.

I just took my bags and went inside the plane, found my seat, and the rest of the plane ride? i feel asleep dreaming of the only person I ever loved, Ally.

**Authors note:**

**Alright guys, I am pretty tired from typing all of this, especially when there's drama at home and school. My mom just had a hissy fit and there's this Korean freak in my school, she's soo annoying and she ruins everything, steals my best guy friends attention a.k.a. crush, and ugh! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**-princesspapoy**


	4. Pancakes in Mini Fridges!

**Hey guys, Thanks soo much for the reviews and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

**ENJOY!**

**Austin's P.O.V. :**

"Austin, Austin, wake up we're here!" Dez said shaking me waking me up.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"We're here!" Dez exclaimed.

"REALLY!" I shouted.

"Yeah, take a look outta the window," He said.

I looked at the window since i was in the window seat and there was the gigantic writing of "THE CALIFORNIA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT" **(A/N : i don't know if that exist or not) **

"Come on, Dez!" I said standing up, well of course after unbuckling my seat belt.

"Ok, ok, jeez,calm down," Dez said a little annoyed.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

Dez and I walked out of the plane, took our luggage from the baggage claim and went outside. There we saw a guy in his 30s holding a sign that says Austin Moon. We walked over to him.

"Austin Moon and Dezmond Fisher?" He asked.

"That's us!" We said together.

"Well, I'm Matt and I will be your driver probably till i retire" Matt said. " Now come along, you guys are going to have to unpack A LOT of things"

"Fooey" We both said together again.

"creepy" We said together again.

"AHHHH!" We screamed. '

"Guys, let's get going!" Matt said a bit confused about us.

" Yeah sure ," Dez said suddenly calm.

We got to the LIMO and man it was AMAZING! It looked normal on the outside but on the inside, one word, WOW! Inside was a mini fridge with PANCAKES! that's kinda weird but who cares? There's a mini TV, video games, another mini fridge filled with soda and beer, and puffy couches! and of course music!

Me and Dez kept on jumping and jumping. Then the limo stopped and Matt said: "We're here guys, stop jumping around!"

Dez and I got out and ..

OMG!

**Author's note: **

**Alright guys, I'm gonna stop there, I have soo much homework to do and i just did 1 out of 6 of them. So anyways.. PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITEFOLLOW!**

**Till next time..**

**-princesspapoy**


	5. OMG!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry if this story is too short I have been having major problems.. **

**anyways please enjoy..**

Chapter 5

**Austin's P.O.V. :**

OMG! IN front of me stood a gigantic mansion with a big garden, swimming pool, jacuzzi, and EVERYTHING! Me and Dez looked at each other and ran into the mansion, and it gets better, 2 people, my security, i think, opened the door and.. HOLEY MOLEY! In front of Dez and I was a GIGANTIC and I mean GIGANTIC table. On top of the table were, soda, waffles, chocolate, marshmallows and a lot more. but what really made me scream, was this, GIGANTIC CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN WITH STACKS OF PANCAKES ON IT'S SIDES! AHHH!

"OH GOD, GOD THIS IS SOOOOOOO GOOD!" I said with food ion my mouth.

"I KNOW RIGHT! THIS IS FOOD HEAVEN!" Dez said, stuffing his face in marshmallows.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Moon?" a girl around 25 asked.

"Yes?" I asked with pancakes in my hands.

"I'm Karen, Mr. Starr told me to tell you two to start unpacking your things, if you need anything please tell me, and Mr. Moon your room is on the second floor 1st door to the right, for Mr. Fisher your room is just right across, in the third floor you can find the technology room full with computers and other gadgets, the recording studio, a music room, and an arcade" she finished

"ARCADE!" Dez and I screamed dropping our food. Even though we were 21, we LOVE arcades!

"umm, yes, they have all sorts of things" She replied.

Then she looked at the time.

" , I'm afraid that you have to be in bed by now, Mr. Starr said that tomorrow you have to go by the studio then you two can explore California," she said shooing us off to our rooms.

"NIGHT!" Me and Dez said in unison.

"night buddy" I said to Dez.

Dez didn't reply he just went to his room. I opened the door to my room, not even bothering what it looks like, and went to sleep.

**Author's note :**

**I apologize it's really short, the girl at school i talked about earlier, called me n my bestie a fuck and i can't believe she didn't get suspended, or any punishments! That girl's a freak, even when i was talking to my crush, she took him away from me ! UGH!**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-princesspapoy**


	6. ALLY!

**Hey guys, I apologize for not updating in a while, I have too much homework and other things..**

**Anyways, please ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

**Austin's P.O.V. :**

"Austin, Austin! Wake up, it's noon!" Dez shouted waking me up.

I yawned, "What?" I asked.

"Breakfast, well lunch is downstairs, we're going to check out California in a while" He said.

"ok," I said. Dez left and I finally saw what my room looked like. It was a room with yellow wallpaper, black music notes surrounding it. In the corner of the room was a very very expensive looking guitar, a wardrobe of course, a door that leads too- probably the bathroom, a gold keyboard **(A/N : like the one Shiny Money had in Everglades and Ally-gators), **and a lot of things of course. But then something caught my eye, on the top of the desk, was a picture of Ally and I on our first date. I really miss that moments, if only I could see her again... I took a shower and changed into some ripped jeans, and a red t-shirt. I went down to see Dez on the couch watching the news.

"Dez where's breakfast or lunch or whatever?" I asked him.

"It's on the table, all of the maids are out by the way" he replied.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that there was no pancakes, well that's sad but ehh.. Instead there was a ham sandwich, with orange juice. Good enough for me, I guess. I finished all my food, and went back to the living room only too see Dez waiting.

"ready?" Dez asked.

"Come on!" I said going to the door. I put on some shoes and got in the limo with Dez.

"Where to boys?" Matt asked.

"Just a mall" I said.

"The California mall it is then!" Matt said starting the engine.

"Ok" I replied.

Matt drove for around 30 minutes. We went down and started to explore the mall, me and Dez saw this really cool music shop, so we decided to check it out. The store was pretty good, it reminds me of sonic boom, and Ally. It was about 4 P.M. now and both me and Dez were hungry. We went to Starbucks and we both ordered cappuccino. Then something caught my eye, there was a brunette with golden highlights and a black haired girl. No way, it can't be!

"Ally?" I said walking over.

The girl turned around. NO WAY! IT REALLY IS ALLY DAWSON!

**A/N :**

**Ok guys, I'm gonna stop there PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITEFOLLOW! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

**Until next time..**

**-princesspapoy**


	7. I'm not forgiven

**Hey guys, I really apologize for the short chapter(s), I hope this one will please you guys..**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

Chapter 7

**Austin's P.O.V. : **

"Ally?" I ask walking over.

The person turn around and, NO WAY! IT WAS ALLY!

"Ally" I said running up to her, but before i could get to her, she directly ran out of the cafe. I looked at Trish, she just gave me a 'why are you looking at me' look. I looked at Dez and ran out of the cafe trying to find Ally. I ran and ran till I saw her pushing people out of the way. "ALLY!" I shouted. but that was no use, all she did was ran and ran. I pushed people out of my way since they recognize me, a lot were shouting "Austin, I love you!" and a lot more. I finally pushed past the people and saw that Ally stopped running. But when she saw me, she ran and ran but she was too slow since i caught her arm making her stop running. She was trying to get out of my grip, but I just pulled her to an abandoned building.

"what do you want, Austin?" she asked still trying to get out of my firm grip. I finally let go of her.

"We need to talk, Ally-gator" I said moving closer to her.

"Get away from me," she said moving backwards.

"Alls, please.." I begged moving forward till her back was on the wall. I put my hand on each sides of her head.

"Fine, talk, explain," she said.

"look, I am soo soo sorry I got mad at you, I understand that you were moving to California because your dad forced you too. I mad a big mistake back then, probably the biggest mistake of my life! Please Ally, I'm begging you, forgive me" I pleaded.

"I...No" she said.

"why?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"I can't, no scratch that, won't forgive you that easily, you hurt me soo much" she told me

"What do i have to do?" I ask.

"All you need to do is show me you care about me and then.. yeah" she said.

"ok, but we can be friends right?" I ask.

"Of course, so where do you wanna go now? Trish and Dez probably left already" she said.

"let's go to my place" I suggested.

All she did was nod, me and Ally went back to the cafe to see Trish, Dez and the limo gone. I guess we're walking. The whole walk was silent. After about 45 minutes, we arrived. We walked in and heard Trish and Dez fighting over a movie. Me and Ally both roll our eyes and went to sit on the couch. We decided to watch Smurfs. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. _Awwww, I thought._ Then after the movie ended I fell asleep directly with my head on top of Ally's.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I really really apologize if it's short I am forced to take care of my siblings ( I have 3 siblings and they are annoying) so anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time..**

**-princesspapoy**


	8. Starr Records, here I come

**Hey guys! I am really sorry I haven't updated in a very long time.. The internet was broken, finals are coming up in 2 weeks, and homework.. So anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

**Ally's P.O.V. :**

I woke up this morning feeling someone's head on top of mine. I looked up and it was Austin! Why is he here? Right, we're at his house.. Suddenly I heard a sound of a pan falling.

"DEZ! Can you be anymore stupid!" I heard Trish yelling at him.

"Well, BOO HOO, stop being such a whiner!" Dez shouted back.

"Shut up!" Trish was beyond furious. Trish started to smack Dez on the head and Dez started running away. In the middle of this event, Austin woke up.

"GUYS! STOP YOU'RE RUINING MY MANSION!" Austin shouted VERY loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Austin.

"What?" Austin asked. We all looked at him like he was crazy. So first he shouts at us then ask what? Ok..

"Nothing... You two should take a shower and change or something, I made pancakes, and I am your manager!" Trish said in one breath.

"PANCAKESSS!" Austin screamed running towards his room.

"Ally your clothes are in a bag I packed last night, go to the guest bedroom and shower, NOW" Trish said.

"ok ok" I said rushing towards the bedroom.

I took a shower in a bout 10 minutes. I looked inside the bag and picked skinny jeans, a white and green striped top, and some pinkish cardigan. Once I was done I applied some makeup then went downstairs. I saw that everyone was prepared to go to..-

"Where are we going?" I asked the trio.

"Starr Records, Jimmy wants to talk to ALL of us," Dez explained.

"ok," I answered.

We all went outside and got into the limo..

Starr Records, good to finally see you again.

**A/n:**

**Hey guys, like i said i am really sorry for not updating I wanted to make this chapter longer but I had to go somewhere. Anyways, please review, LOVE YOU GUYS! I'll promise to update REALLY REALLY soon!**

**Until next time, **

**-princesspapoy**


	9. CASSIDY!

**Hey guys, first of all I'm really sorry for not updating and second I just found out this story has 5.996 views! I am soo happy, so anyways let's go on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

**ENJOY!**

**Ally's P.O.V.:**

"We're here," Matt said. We all looked out.. WOAH! Starr Records is huge, wait.. no scratch that GIGANTIC, it's even bigger than the last time I've been here. We all got down from the car and went inside. There was a lady in her 30s in a counter.

"Ah, Austin Moon, Mr. Starr would like to see you and your friends in his office, 5th floor 3rd door to the right," she explained.

"Ok, thanks!" I said.

We went into the elevator and Trish pressed the 5th floor. While we were in the elevator, we got to see the 1st - 4th floor from above. This place is even bigger on the inside! The elevator arrived on the 5th floor and we all went out. We found Jimmy's office and went in. Jimmy was there sitting.

"Hello Austin, Dez, Trish, and Ally," Jimmy greeted. "Come on and sit!"

"Soo, I have something to ask Ally, and I think you all should be here," Jimmy said.

"Did I do anything wrong? I'm not going to prison am I? Am I-" I was cut off.

"No! Ally I was thinking if umm.. you would like to be Austin's songwriter again?" Jimmy asked. I stayed quiet. I looked at Trish and she gave me the 'don't look at me!' face. Dez was looking at Austin and Austin had his puppy dog eyes..

"I would LOVE to!" I exclaimed.

Everyone came and gave me a hug. "Great! You all can go now, have a good day!" We all walked out and decided to go to the mall. This is gonna be one fun day!

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

I'm am ECSTATIC right now! ALLY *i dunno her middle name* DAWSON IS MY SONGWRITER!Anyways.. Right now we're here in the mall..shopping obviously. We both(me and Dez) have to accompany these two to go shopping. Trish and Ally are practically throwing clothes everywhere.. Untill...

"Austie!" A voice said. I recognize that voice. Oh, no it can't be! We all turn around.

"CASSIDY?!" I screeched.

**A/N:**

**ooohh, Cliffy, hehe sorry guys, but anyways I wanna ask you guys for some guy advice, I had been crushing on this other guy(not the one last time) and yesterday night we told each other we liked each other. And then the next day at school. Everything's a-w-k-w-a-r-d.. *sigh* and he's gone back to teasing.. I am feeling kinda stressed about this.. Anyways, please REVIEW and please GIVE me some advice.**

**Until next time..**

**-princesspapoy**


	10. Uh-oh

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry for not updating, I just finished final exams, and yeah. Here are some replies.**

**starkiller2: totally have been teasing him back, and I'm glad you liked it :) **

** : Thanks for the AMAZING and WONDERFUL advice, and I'll try to update sooner.**

**K-Cat (guest) : Thanks for the advice, and I'll try to confront him somehow, I'm a wimp sometimes. and I'm so happy you loved the last chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. **

**Austin's P.O.V.:**

"Austyy!" Cassidy shouted running to me. She hugged me for about 5 minutes. I awkwardly patted her back.

"Where have you been?How are you? Did you miss me? I missed you soooo much!" she said with her annoying voice.

"Umm, yeah, I've been good, I guess," I said awkwardly.

She looked behind and saw Trish, Dez and Ally staring at her. She greeted both Trish and Dez but when she got to Ally she gave her a scowl. What's that suppose to mean?

"So, we should definitely catch up, right Austy?" she said with a flirty smile.

"UMm yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Let's go!" she said. before i had time to reply, she dragged me all the way out the store. I looked at Ally and saw she looked hurt, but quickly shook it off. That's weird.

**Ally's P.O.V.:**

"Ally, you okay?" Trish asked me. Dez left after Austin was being pulled away by Cassidy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't i be?" I replied. Trish looked at me with the 'don't play with me' look. I sighed and went to sit on a bench.

"You really do love him do you?" Trish asked.

I remember all the fun we had, the first time I met him, when he played drums with corndog.

"Yeah, I really do," I replied truthfully.

Little did I know, Austin was listening to EVERYTHING i said.

**A/N:**

**So, that's the end of this chapter, I don't know if it's a cliffy or not though, Anyways, thanks so much for the boy advice, well now him and I are perfectly happy. He's still as weird as ever but yeah, also I'm super sorry that I haven't updated for soo long, since I have to study for final exams, and my crush(not telling his name :P) keeps on texting me so I don't have time, maybe 6 reviews and I'll update?**

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

**Until next time:**

**-princesspapoy**


	11. Finally got the girl of my dreams

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

**Austin's P.O.V.: **

"Umm.. Cass? Where exactly are we going?" I asked Cassidy who was dragging me around the mall.

"I'm taking you this new restaurant that just opened yesterday!" She said.

She kept on dragging me until we reached this fancy looking restaurant. I didn't even know what it's called.

"Table for 2 please," Cassidy said to a man around his 40s.

"Right this way," He replied.

We got seated directly and Cassidy asked me what I was going to eat, I looked at the menu and saw there were choco chip pancakes, so I screamed "PANCAKES" making some people look at me weirdly. Cassidy giggled and said "Sure, we'll get that for you, Austiee". So we ordered our food, and ate. We finished in about, 30 minutes.

"How much?" Cassidy asked.

"$156 dollars, Ma'am," the man replied. She gave him her credit card.

"So Austy," she said leaning in closer.

"Umm, Yes?" I replied starting to get really nervous of what's going to happen next.

She didn't reply but leaned in closer,_Oh no! I thought. _Just as our lips were millimeters away from each other.

"So, Cassidy, Todays been fun, I'll see you soon, Bye!" I said rushing out of the restaurant. I ran towards the store Ally and Trish were at just now and saw them sitting on a bench. They were in the middle of a conversation so I decided to hide.

"You really do love him do you?" Trish asked Ally. Who could she be talking about? It can't be me, can it?

"Yeah, I really do," Ally replied. "I remember when he played the drums with corndogs, when he stole my song, and other stuff, I really love him,"

My eyes widened. Ally Dawson loves me? Austin Moon? I decided to make a move. I got out of my hiding spot and Ally and Trish looked behind and saw me. Ally tried to run away, but before she could, I caressed her face with both my hands and crashed my lips to her. The kiss was, well, indescribable. We pulled away about 2 minutes after since we needed air.

"I love you too Alls," I told her smiling. Ally looked at me with a gigantic grin on her face. She put her hands on both side of my cheeks and gave me another kiss. After we pulled away, I got down on one knee. I held both her tiny hands in mine.

"Allyson Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"YES!" She screamed. She jumped on me and gave me another long passionate kiss.

I finally got the girl of my dreams.

**A/N:**

**So that was the chapter, I really am sorry for not updating. I have been having trouble with my so called "best-friend". So my best friend, has been going behind my back telling other people that I copy-cat her just to make this boy like me, and let me tell you this boy is really perverted. She knows probably all my secrets and she knows I like another guy, I have no idea what's going on with her, but as far as I know, she hates me. NO one even likes her, she thinks she's perfection, and she thinks she's so strong, she says she can beat up anyone, she even says that she can take down a movie from nickelodeon which is a pretty stupid lie. She also said she could go through immigration without passport, and that she arrived at the airport 5 minutes before the plane was going to go. Even a 5 year old can tell that's a lie! I think that the world deserves to know this and see what a lying freak that person is. (Sorry I might or might not curse). I'm not doing this to get revenge on her or anything, but I just wanna let the people who read this story know and maybe you guys can give me your opinions? Anyways please REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW **** No hate please :D**

**Until next time,**

**-princesspapoy. **


End file.
